Life Goes On
by Chibi Navs
Summary: Mimi was in a car accident and lost a LOT of blood. Just read and find out.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon. Now you may read this fic.  
  
  
'Huh? Where am I? Hey, how come I can't feel anything? It's like I'm paralyzed.'  
  
"Mimi!! Please be alive! Oh please Lord, let her live!" a familiar voice cried out.  
  
'Who said that? And why is that person so concern about me? I am alive... aren't I? Wait, I can't open my eyes. No! I can't be dead, or am I?'  
  
"Dr. Lee, she needs an operation. She lost so many blood!" cried a nurse.  
  
'Who lost blood? Could they be talking about me? Mom? Dad? Jyou?'  
  
"Alright. We must operate quick. We might lose her." Dr. Lee sighed and looked at the girl who was lying on the operation table. Her eyes were closed, and it made her look like she was dead. Dried blood were on her cut lip and her left cheek was badly cut too.  
  
'Jyou? Where are you? Wait, the only thing I remember is that Daddy was driving me to Jyou's house. And headlights in front of us, and was headed straight towards us. Last thing I saw was a pic of Jyou in my hands. And then, glass shattered, Daddy screamed and I blacked out. And now where am I? And also, who are those voices?'  
  
"It's time for the operation." Dr. Lee finally said.  
  
'OPERATION?! No no no!!!!!!! If it's me you're operating on, don't! I'm not injur... it's hopeless. They can't hear me. I'm unconscious. This is scary. Jyou, where are you?! I need you.'  
  
~*~  
Five hours later  
~*~  
  
Dr. Lee slowly walked out of the E.R. and headed towards Mimi's parents. "Mrs. Tachikawa, Mimi is not doing so well. She lost a lot of blood, and her kidney and liver were badly damaged from the car accident. Your husband has recovered wonderfully. But we're not sure how much time Mimi has left."  
  
"No! Mimi can't die! She means the world to me. My husband will do anything, anything to make Mimi feel well again! Please, Dr. Lee, don't let her die!" Mrs. Tachikawa sobbed. Her hands covered her face so Dr. Lee wouldn't see how hurt she was.  
  
"Mr. Tachikawa will be out shortly. You may tell him the news. I'm really sorry. Right after your husband is with you, you may visit Mimi." Dr. Lee sighed and returned to the E.R.  
  
"MRS. TACHIKAWA!" Jyou was running like crazy and almost bumped into Mimi's mom. He tried to catch his breath, "Where.... is.... Mimi....?" He panted.  
  
"Jyou, she's not doing so..." Mimi's mom broke out and cried some more. "My poor baby is going to die!"  
  
Jyou gasped and his hands quivered. Sudden cold feelings rushed to his head. He felt his face, to know if this is reality or a dream. "No. Mimi can live! Just let the doctors proceed another operation!"  
  
"I'm afraid, that won't do any good. She only has a matter of time before she leaves us. My poor baby." Mimi's mom fell on her knees and sobbed even more.  
  
Mr. Tachikawa came out of his room, in a wheel chair. A nurse was pushing him to the lobby where his wife and Jyou were. "Honey, I heard the news."  
  
"They can't do anything. We're going to l-lose her. I'm going to die too!" Mimi's mom was going crazy.  
  
"We got to stay strong. I don't think Mimi was either of us to be hurt. I bet right now, she wants us to be happy. I know it's not happy, because she's going to leave us. But I bet if she was conscious she would say, 'life goes on.'" Jyou said. "Well, let's go see Mimi."  
  
Mimi was sent to another room. "Mimi? There are people who wants to speak to you." A nurse said. Mimi was in a sitting position on the hospital bed. She had bandage almost everywhere on her. Mimi slowly nodded. Her parents and Jyou stepped in. Mimi was excited and saw them come in. She was confused when she saw her dad in a wheel chair.  
  
"OH MIMI!" Her mom cried and hugged her daughter. "It's so good to know that you're alive!"  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?' Mimi thought. She could barley speak, "Why.. i-is.. Dad in a w-wheel c-c-chair?"  
  
"He was in a car accident, like you were, honey." Mimi's mom was starting to cry again.  
  
"Yeah, I remember." Mimi sighed.  
  
Mimi parents hugged her and her dad said, "Don't be afraid. Even thought you are far away from your mother and me, we'll always be a family. And remember, we love you."  
  
'Why is Dad acting this way? Am I going to go somewhere?' Mimi was confused but went along with it. "Okay Dad. I'll be brave for you and mom."  
  
"That's my little princess." He kissed Mimi forehead and hugged her close.  
  
"Mimi. Your father and I will be outside." Mimi's mom hugged Mimi for the last time and left the room with her husband behind her.  
  
Jyou was standing there, feeling guilty. "Mimi, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Sorry for.. what Jyou?" Mimi asked.  
  
"That you were in a car accident, and had to go into an operation... This is all my fault." Jyou said. He knew he was to blame. "Why did I have to call you to come over just for you to see our science project. I should've just brought it to school, so you can see it. I'm such an asshole! If it weren't for me, none of this would've happened. Especially not to you." Jyou looked down and punched the wall. A large hole formed where he striked. "I bet you hate me. And of course I bet you're blaming me."  
  
Mimi got startled and gasped. She never seen him this angry before. "Jyou, I don't blame you. And I certainly don't hate you." She sighed. 'Now that I think of it. What Daddy was saying to me, that I'm going to depart from this world. Maybe I'm just being crazy. But still, it feels like he was telling me in another way so I wouldn't feel so scared to die.' "Jyou?"  
  
"Yes Mimi? If you want me to leave, I know why. It's okay, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to see me again." He said.  
  
"No it's not that. Jyou, I'm going to die, right? Please tell me the truth." She looked at him. And Jyou felt like she was staring at him and he looked up and caught her eyes. He didn't answer. "Jyou, please."  
  
"Mimi, it hurts to say it." He replied. Tears started to roll down his cheeks.  
  
"So it's true. I am going to die." She sighed.  
  
"Don't think like that! You're going to live, dammit!" Jyou ran to her and hugged her close. Her head rested on Jyou's chest. She could hear his heart beating fast. "Mimi, I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Jyou, I know how you feel." She raised her right hand towards his face and wiped his tears. "Everything happens for a reason, Jyou."  
  
"But I don't want you to die. You're the only girl I ever loved." Jyou confessed.  
  
Mimi smiled. "Jyou, I want to tell you something. Life goes on, and you have to deal that I'm going away. The only pain you will feel is the pain that you will miss me. There will be pain in me too. Not the pain of death, but the pain that will separate us..." She could feel her throat drying up fast. And she could hear her heart beating slowly beating.  
  
"Mimi, what's wrong?" Jyou asked. Mimi didn't respond, her eyes were closed and she was motionless. "MIMI!"  
  
"Jyou, I'm still here." She said in a soft voice. "Jyou, I'm running out of time."  
  
Jyou was in shock. "You want me to get the nurse? Your parents? Dr. Lee?"  
  
"No," she said. "It's my time to go."  
  
"But Mimi..." Jyou said sternly.  
  
"Ssh..." Mimi placed her left hand on Jyou's chest. "Jyou?"  
  
"Yeah, Mimi?" He started to cry, but he didn't want to show it. So he tried to stay strong.  
  
"I love you too..." Mimi's head shifted to the left and Jyou felt alarmed.  
  
"MIMI! MIMI!" He shook her by the shoulders. "Please God! Don't let her die." He hugged Mimi's dead body in his arms. "Mimi, you'll always be in my heart. No girl can replace you."  
  
That night, the beautiful golden brown haired girl left Earth for a better place. Also that night, Jyou cried him self to sleep. But the thing that will always make him remember Mimi, is a small lock of hair from Mimi that her mom cut and gave to Jyou.  
  
~*~  
The End  
~*~  
  
Author's note: No, I did NOT write this fic to kill Mimi! I just wanted to write about a fic about these two. And anyway, if you thought I killed Mimi just for pleasure, you're damned wrong! She's the coolest digi-destined! And she's my favorite character! So there!  



End file.
